Ozpin/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Official Designs Ozpin and Glynda Credits001.png|Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Badge and The Burden," with their symbols. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Ozpin turnaround.jpg|Ozpin turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00025.png Miscellaneous ProductionDiary4_03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4_03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. ProductionDiary4_05364.png|Work-in-progress shot of Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4. dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Ozpin dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 3.png|The headmaster is a man with burdens and hopes V2t 11.png|Calm yourself, old friend V2t 12.png|They're still only children... V2t 13.png|Time enough for them to learn Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_19.png|"Aura can turn its user into more than just a man." Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening Vol1op ozpin glynda.png|Ozpin standing next to Glynda in the opening. Vol1op ozpin cane.png|Ozpin's Cane. 1101_Ruby_Rose_21757.png|Ozpin in front of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose_12554.png|Come to Beacon... we have cookies 1101_Ruby_Rose_12600.png|Ruby Rose first meeting Ozpin 1101_Ruby_Rose_12977.png|Ozpin and Glynda 1101 Ruby Rose_13908.png|Oh please, do continue 1101 Ruby Rose_15293.png|"Hello." 1101 Ruby Rose_15691.png|Plz, can I have her~? The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_03955.png|"I'll... keep this brief." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_04635.png|Addressing the new students 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_04768.png|"All I see is wasted energy, a need of purpose, direction." 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_05086.png|Ozpin exits stage right The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_09428.png|Ozpin and Glynda at Beacon Cliffs for the initiation 1104_The_First_Step_12949.png|Watch them? Why would I do that? 1104 The First Step_12997.png|Hoping he has answered all of Jaune Arc's questions *Sip* 1104 The First Step_13073.png|You will be using your own landing strategy. Don't have one? Just fall to your death The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1069.png|I wonder how everyone's doing? 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1214.png|Cliffside with Glynda 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1952.png|"Professor Ozpin?" 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_1998.png|Ozpin in deep thought while watching Ruby. Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_20477.png|Announcing Team CRDL 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora: Front and Center 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|Stand fast... 1108 Players and Pieces_20983.png|Announcing Team JNPR 1108 Players and Pieces_21269.png|"Congratulations, young man." 1108 Players and Pieces_21542.png|Announcing Team RWBY 1108 Players and Pieces_22082.png|"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden_5262.png|Students late for class? I think this calls for coffee... The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06536.png|Ozpin talking with Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06620.png|"I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet..." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09190.png|"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby." Black and White 1116 Black and White_22015.png|Hmmm... What will be the next move? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00853.png|Ozpin, alone in the Vol. 2 intro 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_18591.png|''♪The Food Fights never bothered me anyway.♪'' 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|Ozpin approves of happy fun times 1201 Best Day Ever_19192.png|Children will be children Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00002.png|Look Glynda. Everything the light touches is our academy. V2_02_00003.png|"Those are a bit of an eyesore." V2_02_00004.png|Meeting with James Ironwood in his office V2_02_00005.png|Hang on James, I need some coffee before we talk. v2e2 blake ozpin.png|"I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." V2_02_00024.png|"We are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." Burning the Candle V2_06_00048.png| Are you having a good time Ruby? V2_06_00049.png| Life isn't all about fighting. dancingandfighting.png|"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different" Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00002.png|Enjoying the night. V2 07 00003.png|And then, he who can't get a clue takes the girl. V2e7 ironwood leaves.png|It's ok, I'm sure the friend zone wasn't that bad. Field Trip V2_08_00002.png|You two argue like a divorced couple. V2_08_00003.png V2_08_00005.png|Hello Ruby. V2_08_00007.png V2_08_00008.png|You're not in trouble, honest just come here V2_08_00012.png|Officially done with you James. V2_08_00038.png|Blah blah blah backstory, blah blah blah war. V2_08_00039.png|And that's why everyone but me has a color name. V2_08_00040.png V2_08_00044.png|Rules? Pfft I am Ozpin. Breach V2 12 00079.png|I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00013.png Vol3op 16.png Vol3op 17.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00069.png V3 03 00078.png V3 03 00085.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ozpin images